


Rather Dashing

by owlpockets



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets





	Rather Dashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



Rhy boarded a ship bound for the open sea partly to escape the whispers, partly on what sounded an awful lot like a dare from Alucard. Moreover, Rhy was exhausted after years of administering the city’s recovery. He thought he was handling it, but that turned out to be a gross overstatement.

“You’re looking rather dashing in that hat,” Alucard teased, a wicked smile threatening to overtake his face.

Rhy groaned. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” He pulled it off and ran his fingers over the silky feathers.

Alucard laughed and took his hand. “It’s perfect for a pirate king.”


End file.
